


Fun In The Bathroom

by CaptainLydiaHarkness



Series: The boy with the lip piercing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Based on a Role Play, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, dominant cas, smut series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLydiaHarkness/pseuds/CaptainLydiaHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's ass is still sore from it's first fucking, but Cas isn't done with him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy <3

Dean shivered, grabbing the back of Cas' neck and deepening the kiss. "That was amazing..." He mumbled. 

Cas moaned, nodding as he explored Dean's mouth with his tongue. He pulled back after a moment and touched his forehead to Dean's. "What was your favorite part?" He smirked.

Dean smirked back, his cheeks turning bright pink. "Feeling you cum inside me." He purred. Castiel made a strangled noise in his throat and nipped at Dean's bottom lip causing Dean to moan and squirm. "We should do this again sometime." Dean continued in a joking tone, chuckling softly. 

Cas nodded as he pulled away from Dean to put his clothes back on. The teen seemed to have zoned out, staring at Dean but not really seeing him as his mind wandered. 

"You o.k.?" Dean asked. 

"Oh, yes." Cas nodded again, seeming to snap out of it.

"What were you thinking about?" 

"A lot of things." Cas blushed slightly, looking down. 

Dean bit his lip, smirking softly. "Dirty things?" 

Cas looked to Dean wide eyed. "Among other things." Then he did the thing with his tongue and his lip ring that Dean likes. Dean moaned in appreciation them started to look around the car for his underwear and the rest of his clothes that had been carelessly tossed around the small space. 

Castiel handed Dean his pants, frowning a little. "How did we get here?" He asked. 

Dean thought about this for a moment, then shrugged. How had they gotten here? Why had this strange new boy chosen him of all people to be the object of his fantasies? Why had Dean agreed so willingly? What did they plan on doing after today? Dean's head swam with questions. "I dunno." He said with a forced laugh. Cas worried his lip in response. 

Once they were both dressed Cas opened the car door for Dean and they walked back inside, smiling stupidly at each other. The halls were empty, everyone else already having gone to class. They separated without a word, both hurrying to their next classes. No one noticed when Dean came in five minutes late. Everyone was too busy working on their tests. Shit. Dean had forgotten there was a test today. He sat down at his desk, wincing a little.

In the end, he found he couldn't focus on the test. He had too much on his mind, his ass hurt and the clock was ticking too loudly. He circled the choices at random, hoping that he would at least get a 60%.

He was one of the last people out of the classroom when the bell rang, taking his time packing up his things and signing his test so the teacher could take it.  

As soon as he was out of the classroom, Cas was beside him, gripping Dean's hand. "I want them to know you're mine." He whispered possessively in Dean's ear, causing him to shiver. Cas smirked, playing with his lip piercing with his tongue again. He wanted Dean to get another boner in public. Then they'd really know. 

Dean blushed at Cas' words, his cock twitching and starting to swell with interest as Cas played with his ring. "Mm, fuck you're hot." He whispered. 

"Shit Dean, I'm not the only one." Cas replied, eyeing Dean's slight erection. 

Dean smiled, walking with Cas down the hall. Castiel started mumbling song lyrics as they walked and Dean tilted his head trying to listen. "What song?" He asked curiously. 

Cas looked down. "Ugh.. It's a bad song. It's just stuck in my head."

Dean nudged Cas' shoulder. "What song?" He repeated, chuckling a bit.

"I don't even know the name, Dean." 

"Sing it for me." Dean suggested. "Pleeease?"

Cas smirked. " _Your man on the road he doin' promo_... C'mon Dean..." He laughed. "I'm not a good singer." 

Dean tossed his head back in a full laugh. "You're not that bad!" He argued. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I bet you're better, Freckles."

"No way." Dean scoffed, shaking his head. People stared at them as they walked, hand in hand, and Dean smirked as Cas flipped them off when they passed. 

"C'mon, Freckles! Sing something!" He insisted.

Dean laughed, shaking his head and rolling is eyes at the nickname. "I dunno... What do you want to hear?" 

Cas shrugged. "What's your favorite song?"

He thought for a moment, then smiled, starting to hum the intro to an AC/DC song. _"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I ever seen!"_ He sang with feeling.

Suddenly Cas was pinning him up against the lockers, his face just inches away from Dean's. "Don't you mean HE?" Cas smirked.

"Y-yes." Dean nodded, his pupils growing wide and his cock instantly growing hard between his legs. "You gonna shake me all night long, Cas?" He asked.

Cas put his lips up to Dean's ear. "You fucking know it." He growled.

Dean whimpered, squirming as his cock throbbed in excitement.

Cas's hand slipped down to rub at Dean's inner thigh as he looked around. The bathroom was right across the hall and he smirked wickedly as he got an idea. "How about I rub you right here and see if anyone notices, hmm?" He purred as he started to palm Dean's erection through his jeans. Dean whined softly, looking around and blushing at all the people around them. "Fu-uck..." He whispered, his breath hitching as Cas gave him that sweet friction. 

"Shh." Cas teased, looking around briefly before slipping his hand into Dean's pants. "Holy shit, you're really hard." he murmured. Dean nodded, blushing deeply as he rocked his hips up into Castiel's hand. Cas noticed someone gawking at them and smirked, removing his hand and licking it. He lead Dean across the hall into the bathroom, the other teen following him like an obedient puppy, ignoring the other boys in the room and slipping into a stall with Cas. He leaned in and kissed Cas desperately, running his tongue over the lip ring. Castiel pulled away from the kiss and pinned Dean up against the stall door. "You want my big cock again?" He growled.

Dean shivered and nodded. He was still sore and hurting from the first time but it had felt so good and he was desperate for more. "Yes... please." He whined. "Please fuck me again." He begged, undoing Cas' pants and pulling out his huge cock and starting to stroke it attentively. 

Cas grabbed at the stall walls to brace himself as he tilted his head back. "Fuck, Dean..." He moaned, his erection aching. Cas batted the other's hand away, fumbling to remove Dean's pants. He pulled them down around Dean's ankles and gestured for him to turn around. "Gotta be quiet, freckles." 

"Yes, sir." Dean moaned quietly, turning around and bending over, bracing his hands on the shall door.

Cas stepped in close behind him, his dick brushing up against Dean's cum-slicked entrance. He gripped his hips and pushed into him, moaning quietly, "Ah- Fuck, Dean! Such a tight little hole. Fuck!" 

Dean bit his lip hard, suppressing a moan of his own as Cas' cock filled him up. It hurt so much but felt so good at the same time and he could barely handle the sensation of Cas thrusting into him slowly, as his muscles burned. He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled so that his head was tilted back far enough for Cas to kiss his lips hard and moan into his mouth as he thrust into him. 

"F-fuck... Oh my god." Dean whined. "D-don't s-stop." 

Cas thrust deeper into him, hitting his prostate. "I could fuck you all day." He growled in Dean's ear. 

"Oh my god!" Dean moaned as Cas hit his sweet spot. "Feels so good inside me, Cas..." He thrust his hips back against Castiel, fucking himself on Cas' cock. 

Castiel moaned loudly, digging his fingernails into Dean's hips as he thrust faster. 

"Oohh... Fuck me harder, Cas!!" Dean cried out, unable to stay quiet any longer. 

Cas smirked and pounded Dean into the door, moaning louder with every thrust. "DEAN!" Cas ground into him, sucking marks into the skin of Dean's neck.

"Fuck... Fuck I'm c-cumming!" Dean yelped, clenching around Cas' cock as he came, his load spurting all over the door in front of him.

"Dean! Fuck you're so tight!" Cas thrust into Dean again and shot his load into his ass. "Deeaaan!!"

Dean moaned as he felt Cas cum in his ass, filling him with his seed. "Fuuck... Cas... Cas..." He panted, coming down from his post-sex high. Cas pulled out and fresh cum immediately started to trickle from his fucked out hole. 

"Dean..." Cas panted, letting go of his lover's hair and running his hand down Dean's back lovingly. 

"Mm.. So fucking good..." Dean smiled, feeling full and blissful. 

Cas pulled Dean's pants up for him, ruffling his hair. "You ready?" He asked as he put his own pants back on. Dean nodded, buttoning up his pants and giving Cas a huge grin. Castiel pulled Dean out of the bathroom and down the hallway to their next class, knowing that everyone heard them fucking. 

Dean wanted to skip down the hall, but he was exhausted and his ass hurt and his underwear was soaked with cum. He was still happy, though. 

"Maybe next time your ass won't be so tight." Cas whispered as he pulled him along by the hand. "I could barely fit my cock inside." 

Dean grinned, blushing deeply. "When's next time?" He asked, hoping it would be soon. 

"Tomorrow? After school? My place." Cas suggested. "We're going to get in serious trouble if we keep fucking at school." 

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean grinned. "I can't wait."


End file.
